Sekirei : Eternal Pledge
by Fateion
Summary: In the memories of distant past there are 7 original Ashikabi, What if one of them still live to this very day and joined the Sekirei plan? A/N: Rewrite as Sekirei : Eternal Pledge Re
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Sekirei and Naruto

**-Tokyo-** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

* * *

><p>Eternal Pledge<p>

Prologue

Uzumaki Naruto

The Pariah

The Prankster

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki

The 2nd Yellow Flash

The Juubi Jinchuuriki

The 2nd Rikudo Sennin

The Peace Maker

The Savior

That's all of his title but now days he is known as..

The only survivor of Elemental Age

The relic of distant past that had been forgotten, and swallowed by time.

The Immortal

Since the day, he finally defeated the copycat of Madara, Snake Kabuto and Sasuke. Naruto sealed all of the Bijuu in him and in process made them become one once more, Juubi, the ten tailed beast. People hailed him as their savior, bringing peace to the elemental nation, become the 2nd Rikudo Sennin.

However, unknown to him there are side effect of being Juubi Jinchuuriki. Imagine, your friend grew old but you remain the same. Naruto realized this after his 25 birthday that he stops grew old. He searched for an answer but what he got is something that he doesn't like at all.

Naruto has become immortal.

This revelation shocked him down to his soul. He never wants this but fate is a cruel thing. The reason why he is become immortal because the Juubi, but this pointed him to other question.

If he became immortal because the Juubi why the 1st Rikudo Sennin not become immortal too.

The answers are simple.

Because the 1st Rikudo Sennin never been the true Jinchuuriki.

The 1st Rikudo Sennin only sealed the Juubi inside of him as separated entity. The seal he used in sense same as the one Minato, Naruto father used to seal Kyuubi but without the ability to harness the power of the tailed beast. That's why the Juubi always tried to break the seal, just like Naruto and Kyuubi before their chakra mixed together. Also the reason why the 1st Rikudo Sennin split Juubi into nine before his death, to prevent the Juubi roaming around again.

This made Naruto become afraid. What will happen if people start realizing he doesn't age. The possibilities are too much, people will start to refer him as a god or try to take his power and the peace will be once more disturbed.

Naruto discussed this problem with his friends and they finally come with a bitter decision for Naruto. Naruto must disappear from the elemental nations.

This is a hard decision for them all but Naruto himself that proposed it. They understand why Naruto made that choice, for the peace that they achieved.

However, it's easy to said then be done. Naruto is a prominent figure in the elemental nation even he not the Hokage. Therefore, to make him disappear is a hard thing to do.

The reason why Naruto isn't the Hokage because after the war the Shinobi villages are disbanded and elemental nation become one that called the maelstrom nation to honor Naruto. Although, Naruto want the country to be called Ramen country.

Fortunately, Naruto isn't involved with the government as the ruler of the maelstrom nation is picked by vote, democracy. With that, they advise a plan to made Naruto slowly disappear.

They spread the news about Naruto isolating himself as a hermit. However, they never told anyone where Naruto exiled himself. This is to limit Naruto interaction with anyone else. The only interaction Naruto still have is with his close friend.

As time passed, many of Naruto friends died because of sickness or old age. He attended their funeral, with disguise but seeing his friends, his precious person to die one by one torn his heart. He never married to anyone, not Hinata or Sakura. Naruto just couldn't bring himself to love someone because the curse he has. He doesn't want Hinata or Sakura tormented as they looking at their self-became old and he still young. Of course, he doesn't tell them that, he just tell them to found other man beside him. However, none of the two married, they remain single until their death. Sakura is the first to die followed by Hinata shortly. This made him realized what a foolish decision that he had made. It shouldn't matter, they will still love him regardless his curse. He should just accept their love and made Sakura and Hinata happy until their death come, but everything is already too late. Naruto could only beating himself for be such idiot.

Then finally, the last of friends and precious people who died is Kakashi, the last holder of Sharingan. Because when he defeated the copycat of Madara and Sasuke, Naruto made sure to destroy their Sharingan, even the one in the copycat of Madara secret base.

Naruto still remembered the day that Sasuke and he fought. To the very last moment when Sasuke dying in his arms, Naruto still couldn't save him. That's greatly affected him as he still can see Sasuke blood in his arms and Sasuke last word that continued to haunting him.

"Haha..You failed dobe, you broke your promise.."

In his life, perhaps that the only regret that he has, for not able to fulfill his promise. Even with all of his friends told him that Sasuke is beyond redemption but he still cannot erase the guilty that he has. That marked the end of Uchiha clan and Sharingan. With the only remaining Sharingan hold by Kakashi.

Naruto also surprised how long Kakashi lived, but he know that Kakashi could live that long because Kakashi Sharingan that evolved to Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. The reason why Kakashi Mangekyō Sharingan became the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan is because when they battle, Snake Kabuto using Edo Tensei to summoned Obito. Kabuto then made Kakashi fight Obito, in their fight Kakashi fight Obito and killed him again and again. Until he used Kamui to deal with Obito because there are no one else to seal Obito and they already use up their sealing tags for other that summoned by Edo Tensei. The stress for having killing his best friend repeatedly before finally throw him to another dimension with the knowledge that Obito will be forever trapped in there because the nature of Edo Tensei made Kakashi Mangekyō Sharingan became the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. As Kakashi become the first one to have Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan with other means than stealing eyes from other like Uchiha clan does.

The true nature of Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan is not granted the user immortality but a long life. That's what Naruto know when he fought the copycat of Madara, who revealed it.

In his last breath, Kakashi asked Naruto to take his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and implanted in him. Naruto at first refused it but Kakashi told him that he doesn't have the heart to destroy his Sharingan because that Obito gift for him. However, Kakashi also afraid that someone steal it. So, he given it to Naruto. Hearing that Naruto couldn't refused or destroy it. He knows how much that eye mean for his Sensei.

After Kakashi funeral, Naruto transplanted the eyes in the same place as Kakashi. However, to his horror, the eye changed to the Juubi eyes although the colors still the same. Naruto also realized that the eye doesn't drain his chakra at all, like he born with it.

Soon after that, the word about his own death started to spread around. People started to grieve around for him. Naruto feel bad for that but then someone made a proposal that made him happy. Because they made the day, he was born as the national vacation day and Ramen day.

Naruto just laughing madly when he heard about that.

Even so, time passed as the children of his friends and precious people died one by one leaving another child. This continued to repeated, until Naruto gave up counting it. The peace last so long without anything happened, this made Naruto relaxed and happy that their hard work last for so long. The technology also improved, but the people don't forget about Chakra. They live side by side with nature, its truly beautiful and the pinnacle of their civilization.

Until that day comes.

The days when all ceased to exist.

The days when everything destroyed.

The end of humanity.

It just like any other days, and without warning many huge meteor come down to the land destroying everything.

Right before his eyes, Naruto witnessed the destruction. How the peace that last over hundred years gone in a blink of eyes.

The beautiful land turned to a barren wasteland.

He desperately searching for any survivor, but none survives.

Even with this power inside of him, he is powerless to stop it.

Naruto cursed, yelled to the heaven.

That day, something snapped inside of Naruto.

Naruto then gone for a journey to restore the land.

It took him millennia to restore the land back to its former self.

However, even he restores the land. Naruto couldn't bring life. Even with Juubi eye, such a thing is impossible.

Even so, Naruto continue, hoping that once again there will be life in this land.

Naruto also realize that his bodies slowly undergo a change. It became more and more harder to use Jutsu and he feel the change in the nature itself.

Until one day, Juubi called him to his mind. This is shock Naruto because the only time Juubi done this is to inform him about his immortality. He gets a bad feeling about this and that's true. Juubi informed him that his existence will come to the end. The reasons are that Naruto using his power too much to restored the land and the fact something affecting him. The world have changed that what it was before. Naruto chakra network also starting to fade making him couldn't use any justsu anymore. Juubi reasoned that the cause is the meteor that fallen down.

Naruto just shocked at this, but happy because he can finally die. However, Juubi immediately crush his hope because even if he cannot use his jutsu anymore, the chakra is still inside of him. With juubi chakra still inside of Naruto, he stills an immortal. Even so, Juubi will ensure that Naruto still could use his eye technique but limited to Space–Time Migration, pocket dimension, Kamui, Tsukuyomi, and Amaterasu. Think it as Juubi farewell gift. In addition, Juubi informed Naruto that if human start to emerge once more, Juubi doubt they could use chakra.

After that, one hundred years passed and Juubi gone from Naruto. It just suddenly happened and when Naruto realized Juubi already gone, not saying goodbye at all.

True to Juubi word, Naruto couldn't use any of his jutsu anymore but still can use the eyes technique.

With that, Naruto left to wandering in this empty world alone.

Continue to wandering and watching as new life appeared.

A new age appear.

He witnessed all, from the beginning

The first human

The first civilization

The first country

The first war

He sees it by his own eyes as war once more appear and that's made him sad. However, at this moment is the time he truly understand what the copycat of Madara talked about.

War will truly never end

Hatred will always exist in the heart of human

Naruto doesn't stay quiet, he start to help people but no matter what he done the war still happened repeatedly, like an endless cycle.

Before long Naruto finally given up….

He has live long enough to see the end of humanity once and then see another come…

But nothing change in the end…

It broke him…

After that, Naruto just stand in the sidelines, observing…

The rise of civilizations

The end of civilizations..

The rise of countries

The fall of countries..

The beginning of wars

The end of wars

The endless cycle that keeps on repeating

Nothing interest Naruto anymore…

Until the day, eight stars fall from heaven to the earth…

* * *

><p><strong>-Tokyo-<strong>

**(Present)**

There in the street of Tokyo is Naruto, not a lot changed from him. His hair color that now becomes gray but still spiky, miss match eyes, cerulean blue in the right and red in the left with a strange pattern, and no whisker mark on his face. Naruto wears black t-shirt with orange swirl in the front, black pants.

"Ah… nowadays nothing easy.." Naruto muttered, with technologies that exist now he find it harder to conceal himself.

"Although there are some benefits…" Naruto muttered offhandedly, bringing his hand to his cheek.

"Plastic surgery…" Smiled Naruto as he has done that to erase his whicker mark. Not that he don't like it or something but it make him stand out and that's something he cannot afford.

Nowadays people have ID that identify them, and need it to do work, traveling, etc. Not like old days when he just needs his name and face to work or move out from one country to other. Now he needs passport, ID card, etc. for someone like him that has live as long as god knows, it's a nightmare. He has changed his name for many times, and for now, he settled into his true name because the last time he use his name is over a hundred year ago.

"Thank god I still have this eye or…" Naruto shuddered as he think the possibility.

"Still, it's been a long time since I come back to Japan"

Naruto stop and look up to the sky, his eyes have a faraway look "A long time indeed…"

It just has been a year since he comes from Japan and two month since he stays in Tokyo.

"Damn that Homura!" a girl voice yelled and Naruto recognize it.

"Please be patient Hikari" said another that Naruto also knew.

Searching around Naruto spotted two twins girl wearing S&M outfit. Naruto blink his eyes once and rubbed it to make sure he isn't seeing things.

"Hikari? Hibiki?" Naruto called unsure the two just tensed before looking at Naruto.

"Naruto-san?" The two said at the same time.

"…"

"…"

The three of them just staring each other not sure what to say.

"Sigh, let me guess Seo made you two do this…" Naruto just rubbed his forehead-feeling headache.

"! It's all Seo fault!" Hikari yelled as Hibiki just sweat drop at her twins behavior

Seo Kaoru, a typically confident, laid-back individual who often shows signs of arrogance and tends to use violence when he loses his composure with a very perverse personality. That's Naruto first expression about him and made him remembered about Jiraiya. However, unlike Jiraiya, Seo has two girls with him, Hikari and Hibiki. He just don't know what the girls see in that man. The first time he met Seo is when Naruto try to find someone to repair the house that he bought.

Good guy, get the job given to him done but…always have money problem and made the two girls work for him sometimes.

"You know, I think I pay him enough so you two doesn't need to do this…" Naruto trailed off, staring at the two.

"Nono, we just.." Hikari said hastily.

"Cosplay yes we just cosplaying!" Hibiki added, but Naruto doesn't convince.

"Okay, as long as you two girls haven't done shady jobs" Naruto sighed, shaking his head "Just tell me if Seo force you two doing something that you two doesn't like"

"Yes" Hikari and Hibiki have the decency to look ashamed. They couldn't tell Naruto that they are Sekirei because he isn't an Ashikabi. He has helped them so much and it made them feel guilty to deceive him.

"Still I don't know what you girls see from that man, that damn excuse of trash" Naruto commented making Hikari and Hibiki know that Naruto has low opinion about Sheo. Also, make them remembered about a certain landlady.

* * *

><p><strong>-Izumo Inn-<strong>

"Acho.." Miya sneezed.

"Are you okay Miya?" Homura asked, he just come back from helping another unwinged Sekirei from Hikari and Hibiki.

"Someone talking about me…" Miya said politely, "I just hope it's not that trash"

Homura backed away as dark aura coming out from Miya

* * *

><p><strong>-Construction Site-<strong>

"Acho.. " Seo sneezed

"Are you alright?" Asked one of his coworker.

"I`m fine must be a pretty girl talking about me ahha…" Suddenly Seo shivered up and look up at the direction of Izumo inn, "I think I should avoid going to Izumo for a few days.."

* * *

><p>"He has his own good point Naruto-san" Hikari defended Seo but Naruto just rise one of eyebrows at this.<p>

"Then tell me…" Naruto dared, Hikari open his mouth but no sound coming from her.

"Woman, are a mystery that couldn't be solved.."Naruto commented sighing, "Whatever, you two just go home and change your clothes"

"Then please excuse us Naruto-san" Hibiki said, politely bow a little to Naruto.

"Yeah, see you later" Naruto said as he dismissed the twins and resumed his walk.

Naruto just continue to sighing, no matter how long he lived there are something that he couldn't understand.

"Speaking woman… "Naruto trailed off as he remembered something. He then proceeds to look at his watch that shows its 5 pm o`clock, he got time to kill before meet her.

"Ah, Naruto-san you are early" Called the bartender as Naruto entered the bar.

"Pardon me then…" Naruto trailed off as he takes a seat in front of the Bartender.

He found this bar only by coincidence but he immediately like this bar. This bar unlike other bar made him feel like in home, the relaxing and calm atmosphere.

"The usual" Naruto ordered

The bartender just nodded with smile as he prepares Naruto drink.

"Is there something wrong today Naruto-san?"

Naruto just smiled, "Huh, you're observing skill never cease to amaze me, Ryu"

"It's my job as Bartender, Naruto-san" Ryu placed a cup and small sake bottle at the bar counter, "Enjoy"

"Yeah, you told me before" Naruto take the bottle and pour the content to the cup, "But no telling"

Naruto smile playfully as he drinks the sake.

"Huhu… you are an interesting person Naruto-san" Ryu chuckled at Naruto behavior

"Because you cannot read me like you other customer?"

"Yes, and how easy you read me…"

"Is that how a bartender acted?"

The two the laughed together at that, however their interaction must cut sort as someone entered the bar.

"Hello Ryu-kun, I came to take my order" said the woman with black long hair with a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button. Looking at his face Naruto couldn't help to think he has seen here somewhere, but cannot remember when.

"Ah, Kazehana-san" Ryu greeted as he takes something behind the counter, "This your order"

Naruto just raise his eyebrow as Ryu take out a big bottle of sake. The woman, Naruto hasn't see him before but it seems she quite a drinker like someone he knew well.

"Thanks Ryu-kun" Kazehana said happily and the she notise Naruto "Ara, who is this?"

"Ah, this is Naruto-san. He is my new regular" Ryu introduce Naruto, "Naruto this is Kazehana-san, my regular too"

"Relgular?" Naruto repeated, "But I never seen her here before"

"Ahahaha…" Ryu just laughed it off.

"My my such a handsome man you are…" Kazehana trailed off as she walk to Naruto, "And what a pretty eyes…"

"Thank you, you are pretty too" Naruto compliment making her blushing a little.

"My my, I want to spend my time with you but…" Kazehana look at the clock, "Well we will meet later anyway"

With that, Kazehana took the sake bottle, "Bye-bye see you later Naruto-kun…"

Kazehana the takeoff to somewhere elese.

"…"

"She is like a storm isn't she?" Naruto asked rhetorically, "So the reason why she don't drink here?"

"Well, I'm not sure but maybe the reason because your drinking partner Naruto-san"

Naruto just look at Ryu with 'Are you serious look' that he just chuckled nervously.

"Sigh, anyway why you let her buy sake bottle here. Can't she buy it somewhere else?"

"Well, the sake is limited to bar only so you won't find it anywhere" Ryu explained

"And you the only one that would sell it to her. Did your boss know about it?" Naruto pointed and Ryu just smile warily.

"Please, kept it a secret Naruto-san" He suddenly bowed his head.

"Okay" Ryu just sighed in relief at this.

Their attention suddenly directed, again, to the door. From the door entered a woman with gray hair and black cocktail dress. Naruto just smiled, his drinking companion finally arrives.

"You are already here Naruto?" The woman asked worriedly, "Did I make you wait?"

"No, Takami"

* * *

><p>...Review...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Sekirei and Naruto

A/N : Thanks for the review

**-Tokyo-** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

* * *

><p>Sekirei : Eternal Pledge<p>

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**-Tokyo Bar-**

Saki, Sekirei number 55, skilled in spy activities and disguise making her become special spy agent of MBI that guard Tokyo.

Right now, she is on undercover mission that Minaka Hiroto, the CEO of MBI assign himself to her, failure is not an option. Everything is at stake; just a tiny mistake could become a matter life and death. A very dangerous and important mission that need all of her skill.

Or so she thought…

Looking at her target Saki could not help to sighed, "Another whiskey please…"

The bartender just gives her another shoot.

"Yeah right…" Saki lamented, she should know better.

There in the other side of the bar are her targets, Sahashi Takami and her partner. Chatting and drinking with each other happily. She never sees Takami smile like that.

Saki just thinking back how she end here at first place..

**(Flashback)**

**-MBI Tower-**

Saki just summoned to Minaka office, she just feel nervous because that man never called her to meet him privately.

"You have come, Number 55" Minaka greeted her as soon as she entered the office.

"You need something sir?" Saki asked normally but inside she is nervous, could it be that Minaka finally decided her Ashikabi..

She just hopes not, because she wants to find her Ashikabi by herself. She even has made a scenario for her meeting with her Ashikabi.

In the middle of a dangerous mission, a lone beautiful Sekirei spy (her) injured and a handsome, charming young man find her. The man said nothing as he helps her. The two then fall in love with each other but the spy torn between her duty and her love. However, the young man…

'Stop.. No girly fantasy right now' Saki thought and focused on Minaka.

"Yes.." Minaka trailed off for dramatic effect, "I have a very dangerous and important mission for you"

Saki just gulped at this, what kind of mission that Minaka has for her.

"A mission that will change your fate forever…" Minaka continue dramatically.

"What kind of mission sir?" Saki asked seriously.

She is after all a spy for MBI, expert in spying and disguising.

"You must spy someone that dangerous…"

"But beware…" Minaka paused a little, "If you made mistake you could be killed by that person"

Okay, this piece of information made Saki nervous.

"Don't worry sir. I have confidence in my spying and disguising skills" Inside she just prayed that her target not Karasuba.

"Oh, I believe you, number 55" Minaka smiled, "After all you are the Sekirei that have 101 faces, the one that lurks in shadow…"

Saki just wisely ignored what Minaka saying.

"My target?" Saki asked after Minaka finished his rant.

"Your target is Sahashi Takami. The demon of MBI (Somewhere Takami sneezed and swear that she will beat the crap of Minaka)"

Saki frown and sweat drop at this, Takami are MBI head researcher and charge of Sekirei Plan. She is a high level individual and someone that off limit in MBI. However, why Minaka want her to spy Takami?

"Is something wrong?" Saki asked carefully as she knows Minaka relationship with Takami.

"What do you think about Takami lately…" Minaka said seriously, this just made her become more nervous.

Thinking for a moment, she remembered meeting with her yesterday but "Nothing unusual sir"

"Your observing skill still lacking…" Minaka sighed disappointedly

This made a thick mark appeared in Saki head, insulted by Minaka word.

"Even I could tell that she become weird"

Saki just stared at Minaka dumbly. Minaka just said someone else weird. This crazy, insane man told her that someone else weird.

'You are the weird one in here' Saki thought but keep silent

"So go, find what happening…" Minaka ordered, "Become my eyes…"

"Ok, Sir" Saki said hastily, she doesn't want hear another crap from him.

**(Flashback End)**

Therefore, Saki followed Takami since she left the MBI tower.

Takami gone home changed her clothes to black cocktail dress and take MBI limo.

Well, not a surprise, after all there is a rumor about her visiting host club. Saki couldn't blame Takami, with a husband (not official) like Minaka, she deserve it. However, the direction that she taken is the opposite way. This brings her attention.

She then stopped in front a building and entered it. Saki then proceeds to disguised herself and follows her.

And bring her into this bar.

Saki saw Takami met a young man. A little bit younger than Takami and quite handsome too if she must say.

The first thing in her mid when she saw this is, 'Takami is cheating Minaka' and bring her into another her girly fantasy. Before focused back to the mission, she had.

Drinking her whisky, Saki really couldn't blame her for that.

'Ah.. I feel lonely…' Saki thought envious at Takami who chatted happily with the man.

She doesn't know why but the man attract her.

At first, her attention solely focused at Takami but slowly drifted to the man. Saki also feels hot and blushing as she continues to look at the man.

Then a sudden thought hit her, 'Am I reacted to him?'

Her face becomes red as tomato and the thought of fighting the man with Takami entered her.

'Kya, what I`m thinking!' Saki shook her head, 'But if he really my Ashikabi…'

Saki suddenly sulked. She is MBI spy, so she cannot have Ashikabi outside from MBI. However, if she think about it, doesn't it sweet to have Ashikabi from outside MBI. The two will fight for their love against MBI and…

'That's sound good…' Saki thought as her girly fantasy taken over her, 'its like Romeo and Juliet'

"Yos, I decided!" Saki yelled then she paid the tab and gone to MBI. She has something to do, like made a resignation letter.

* * *

><p>"Yos, I decided!"<p>

Naruto heard the yell but paid no attention to it. He knows that girl had been spying on them or particularly Takami.

'She must be a detective hired by Takami good for nothing husband…' Naruto thought wisely, after all Takami had told him about her husband.

'But still….' Naruto is impressed, that level of stealth and disguising ability is on par with ANBU level ninja back in his day. True, he found something weird happened in Tokyo lately. There had had sudden influx of 'special people' lately.

However, he paid no mind to that, after all if you live as long as him, it's normal to meet someone that had some kind special power. Usually this kind of people was byproduct by mutation, evolution, because Juubi body in the moon or something else. Even though Juubi is gone, the body still exists to this very day in the moon and it doesn't help when human gone to the moon and take moon stone that contaminated by Juubi. However, that's a story for another day.

What he really felt is a very familiar feeling, the same feeling when there are seven of them but now it's only him that left. Still it could be their descendants; after all, he met many of their descendants in his journey around the world.

'Also if the eight is found already, it will be all over the news already' Naruto thought as the probability for the eight to be found now is close to zero.

He can imagined all of the panic and everything else if they found the eight one. So, it must be his own imagination.

'Or I miss you so much that imagine things…' Naruto thought sadly, after all Japan is the country when he met them and buried their body.

'Also there is possibility I became senile because my old age' Naruto doesn't know if he should laugh or cry thinking him become senile. Still he never thinks that many of other six descendants would gather in one place like this.

"Ne, Naruto-kun do you hear me?" Takami asked bringing Naruto from his deep thought.

"Ah of course Takami.." Naruto assured her with a smile making her blushed a little.

Sahashi Takami, he met her in this bar just half a month after he came to Tokyo. At first, she mistakes him for her deceased friend but after realized her mistake, she apologized to him and treat him a drink. They found each other is a great drinking partner or for Takami a listener. Since then they started to meet each other frequently at this bar.

"Okay, then you know my son failed his second entrance exam. I don't know what I should do about him anymore… " Takami lamented, "Then there is my good for nothing husband that increased my work load because his nonsense. What do you think I should do Naruto-kun…."

"Takami, I think you should be patient about your son and husband, but I cannot give you advice about your work…" Naruto told her.

Another part about Takami, she never told him what kind work she done or her husband name. Takami just told him that her husbands are, scum, trash, no good for nothing, etc…

"Like I said before Naruto-kun, it's a secret and…"

Naruto cut her off, already knew what she want to said, "A secret makes a woman, woman."

"Huhuhu…, You knew me well.." Takami let a small smile at this.

* * *

><p>"Huhuhu…, You knew me well.."<p>

Takami could help to smiled at this. Naruto really remembered what she told him.

'If only Minaka like this…' Takami lamented.

She wondered what she saw in Minaka that made her fallen in love with him. She must drunk at that time.

The first time she met Naruto, she mistaken him as her deseeded friend. It is not because Naruto hair or face but the aura that Naruto exclude is almost the same as her friend. Despite their awkward first meeting, she found Naruto to be a perfect gentleman. Soon enough their meeting become more frequent and she doesn't need to visit that host club anymore. Well except to inform Homura about the Sekirei that MBI released.

"Are you okay Takami?" Naruto asked because Takami become silent suddenly.

"Yes, just thinking about something…" Takami told Naruto who smile gently at her.

'Ah.. if I only met Naruto-kun first…' Takami thought wishfully and stared at Naruto miss match eyes.

Cerulean blue in the right and red blood ruby in the left

Naruto eyes are so beautiful, like it made from jewel or the jewel itself made from Naruto eyes.

But, it also contradicting each other

Water and fire

Calm and fierce

"Is there something in my face?" Naruto asked uncomfortably as she continues to stare him.

"Nothing, just looking at your beautiful eyes Naruto-kun" Takami praised him

Still, Naruto red eye sometimes unnerve her.

That weird pattern in his red eye.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Why you had that weird pattern in your red eye?" Takami asked, not for the first time.

"Birth defect" Naruto answered with the same answer as he told her.

Takami just sighed, she is a scientist and she knows that a birth defect to had two different eyes is possible. However, she sure, that a birth defect couldn't made it had a strange pattern like that. Still, it's not her place to force Naruto to answer it. After all, she still hides something from him. Although that doesn't made her to not ask about it repeatedly.

"Let's drink more Naruto-kun" Takami proposed bring her glass.

"Let`s" Naruto answered simply as he bring his cup,

"Cheers" The two said in the same time.

The night still young after all..

* * *

><p>Naruto just looked at the moon as he walked.<p>

He just parted with Takami in front of the bar. Takami offered a ride for him but he refused, much for the woman dismay.

A small chuckle escaped Naruto as he remembered Takami pouting face as he refused her offer. Even when she told that this maybe their last meeting for sometimes because she became busy lately. Still he refused her offer. After all, she seems to be drunk enough and it's not appropriate for him to be alone with a drunk woman.

However, at times like this Naruto envied other human. They could get drunk but him, he cannot get drunk anymore. Bring him all the sake and alcohol in the world and that's still not enough to made him drunk.

'Is this a blessing or another curse..' Naruto thought absent-mindedly.

"HELP!" a woman voice yelled gained Naruto attention.

The voice came from the alley in front of him.

Looking in the alley, Naruto could see two men are cornering a girl. This doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened. Still, Naruto hate these kinds of people the most and he cannot just to let this happen before his eyes.

"You two" Naruto called making his presence known, "That's not the way to treat a lady"

* * *

><p>Sahashi Yukari just came back from her friend party.<p>

It's already late in the night but she confidence that nothing bad could happen to her. This thought what bought her to her current situation.

She doesn't realized that she had been tailed by two men and by the time she realize it. She has already dragged to the alley with one of the man pinned her on the wall.

"Damn bitch! Just be quiet, no one could hear you after all.." The man who pinned her yelled as he covered her mouth, true the street now is empty and no one wandered around this late.

"We can make this painful for you, you know?" The other man sneered at her.

At this time Yukari cursed, why don't she take her brother advice seriously. She only could pray that someone heard her yell before this scums do something to her.

"You two, That's not the way to treat a lady" A male voice called making they to look at the alley entrance.

A young man with gray spiky hair stands there. Yukari couldn't see his face clearly because its was shadowed by the moon light. She could only see a pair of miss match eyes staring at them. Cerulean blue in the right and red in the left with strange pattern in the red one, she will be lying if the red one is not unnerves her.

"What do you want?" The man who pinned her yelled and for a second his hold to her become weak.

Yukari not missing this chance kick the man between his legs.

"…..!" The man just wordlessly falls to the ground and Yukari run to her savior.

* * *

><p>Naruto just raise his eyebrow when he see the girl kick the man between the leg and run to him.<p>

'This girl got guts' Naruto thought as she hide behind him.

"Damn bitch! You alright man?" The man partner yelled as he comes to his friend side, trying to help the man that the girl kicked.

"Hey girl" Naruto called and looking at her, he couldn't shake the feeling that he know her from somewhere.

Unexpectedly the girl blushed red, " name is not girl my name.."

"Whatever, just go away. Find some place safe" Naruto cut her off.

The girl tried to argue with him, but Naruto doesn't want to deal with this. Therefore, he used the watered down version of Tsukuyomi to make the girl think that police suddenly come and deal with this problem.

The girl eyes become unfocused and she start to walk away, back to her home.

"HEY!" The man yelled as he sees the girl walk away.

Naruto just silently stared at the man and entered the alley.

A few minutes later Naruto came out from the alley but the two men nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>-Park-<strong>

Naruto sighed as he walked through the park.

He hoped that he won't deal another problem like before again. To tell the truth he grew tired with all the hero stuff.

He just wants to…

'Its unattainable dream…' Naruto reminded himself bitterly and he shook his head to clear his thought.

He just wants to laugh at himself. What will his friend say when they see him like this. He had become someone different that he was before. He is sure that his friends will say something like; this isn't like him at all.

Naruto couldn't be more agree with that.

He was a shell of his former self.

His friend always thought that nothing could change him but they are dead wrong. When someone live as long as he, see the end of the world once, and see how the world repeated the same mistake over and over again. Well they would change too.

In the end…

What defeated Uzumaki Naruto aren't some powerful enemies or something that grant but his own immortality…

With immortality, he had unlimited time…

With that unlimited time, he experiences many things….

From that experience come realizations…

After all experience is the best teacher…

'Yeah right…' Naruto snorted but he agrees, experience truly the best teacher for him…

It made him realized many things that he does not want to realize.

Still, there is no point to pondering about it now; after all, he had all the time in the world.

"Well, let's go home before something happen…" Naruto muttered, he just want to sleep right now.

However, in the park bench there was a girl sitting in there.

Normally Naruto would ignore it, but the girl current state made him cannot leave the girl alone.

She just sits there with white shirt and doctor cloak. Her light brown hair shadowed her face making Naruto couldn't see her face.

'I just jinx myself' Naruto thought about his current situation.

Walking to the girl Naruto greets her, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

The girl stays silent for a moment before answering, "I`m not needed…"

Now, how should Naruto say next after she said that?

"I`m broken" The girl continued as she still looking down hiding her face from Naruto.

"Well, I could bring you to hospital…" Naruto offered, as he doesn't have any clue what the girl talk about.

"They don't need me…" the girl seem ignored Naruto.

Naruto just sighed as he bring out his cell phone, 'Better contact police or hospital'

He decided, it seems the girl is having some kind of trauma or something. However, her next word made Naruto freeze.

"I`m just a broken tool…I have no purpose…"

Naruto hands now are shaking, 'That word…'

Never had he thought that he would hear that kind of word again. So much emotion flashing in Naruto eyes as he tried to regain his composure.

'Why now?' Naruto thought bitterly as he clenched his teeth. That word bring him to a certain memory that he thought that he had forget.

"You are not broken…" Naruto told the girl, his voice strained.

This gains the girl attention, "But they said…"

"No matter what anyone else said, you are not broken," Naruto told her, his face looking down, not seeing the girl face.

Naruto just cannot bring himself to see the girl face, afraid that her face looks like someone in the past.

"Still no one wants me…" The girl said,

Naruto doesn't like the tone in her voice. The tone of someone that had given up, broken, lost and has no purpose.

The exact same tone that he has heard in the past and the one that he had had once before….

"Then…" Naruto said slowly, "I want you"

The girl became silent after that, Naruto still looking down.

"Will you?" The girl asked with hope in her voice, a faint hope…

"Will you want me?" The girl asked as she stand from the bench and walk to Naruto.

"Yes" Naruto asked firmly, he just couldn't let this girl alone after he heard that.

"Even I cannot be winged?" the girl asked as she stopped in front Naruto

"Yes.." Naruto stopped as he process what the girl talk about, 'Winged?'

Naruto raised his head and looked at the girl, she is standing in front of him. The girl brown eyes stared at him, with her light brown hair hiding her forehead.

"Then…" The girl said it softly as the wind gently breeze at them "I, Akitsu will become your Sekirei, forever and ever… my Ashikabi.."

Naruto stood there in shock as the wind revealed a mark in Akitsu forehead.

Never, he is never thought that he will hear that word again, not in this time…

Sekirei

Ashikabi

His mind trying to denied it..

However, the mark in Akitsu forehead..

There is no need for another proves…

The Sekirei Crest…

He was overwhelmed by this sudden revelation..

The memory that he suppressed come to the surface..

The memory of joy and happiness..

But also sorrow and pain…

So much emotion rise inside him..

Then Naruto lose control of his emotion..

Black flame rise, surrounding the two as the moon shines over them..

* * *

><p>...Please Review...<p> 


End file.
